


Convincing You

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Billy Miller as Jason, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Takes place during the tale of 2 Jasons storyline. What if Billy Miller's Jason was the real Jason? Hmm, food for thought. {A one shot}
Relationships: Andrew "Drew" Cain/Samantha "Sam" McCall, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 3





	Convincing You

**Moving Out**

"Tell me you don't want this," Jason said hoarsely as he plunked another folded gray tee-shirt into a small white box. Sam stood in the corner of the room, watching him sadly under her eyelashes. "Tell me you don't want me to actually move out."

"I don't," she said softly; her voice so small he almost didn't hear her. "But I think … I think we need some space, you know. Things are so complicated right now and I really don't want to confuse the kids."

"They're going to be confused when they come home from their grandmother Alexis's tomorrow and find me gone."

She nodded. "I know. But I want to protect them as much as I can."

"From me?" He asked. "Tell me you don't think you have to protect our kids from me of all people."

"Of course not. It's just … so hard…"

"Tell me about it," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too." He picked up the box and moved for the door, after looking once more around the room they had spent so many hours making love in; so much time _just being._ "I'll be staying at The Floating Rib. If you need anything, anything at all, just call okay?"

"Okay…"

_Ask me not to go, Sam,_ he silently implored her. _Ask me to stay with you and the kids where I belong._

However, Sam made no move to stop him; to reach out to him. He felt gut-punched; his stomach was roiling and a hard lump had lodged painfully in his throat. It was physically killing him to leave her; to leave his children.

"Bye, Sam," he choked out, heading downstairs. He thought he heard her say _"_ _Goodbye, Jason,"_ in a shuddery whisper, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

**The Non-Pep Talk**

_Strange how his life fit into this one little piece of shit box,_ Jason mused, as he dropped the box onto a rumpled bed. He looked around the dank, darkened room at The Floating Rib and then decided to head back downstairs to the bar.

He pulled up a stool and dropped a fifty dollar bill on the scarred counter-top. "Start pouring," he told Mac Scorpio in no uncertain terms.

Mac looked at him warily as he tossed a white towel over his shoulder. "You okay, Jason?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm not Jason."

Mac looked at him like he had lost his damn mind. "Oh? Then who are you?"

"That's the million dollar question, now isn't it?" He said facetiously.

Mac wisely said nothing more. He just placed a bottle of chilled beer and three vodka shots in front of Jason.

Jason tossed back the first shot. He felt it burn going down and he was grateful for the pain. It helped distract him for the briefest of seconds. Helped him forget that his life was a huge mess and that he was separated from the people he loved most. He already missed his wife; already missed his children. They belonged with him and he belonged to them, in his mind.

He found himself opening his wallet and thumbing through the photographs until he found the one of he and Sam on their second wedding day. Sonny and Carly had hosted the event, which was rather ironic, given how they apparently felt about him now. He remembered thinking how beautiful Sam looked, how radiant… how _happy._ He'd made her happy once and now she wasn't sure who he was to her anymore.

He set down the wallet and reached for the second shot, gulping it down, feeling his throat burn.

"I must say this is a pathetic sight," a familiar voice said at his elbow. Jason immediately stiffened. "Drowning your sorrows, staring fixedly at your wedding picture, and sinking into a sea of self-pity… I thought you were better than that, Jason."

Jason bristled. "Curtis, you don't know what the hell you're talking about," he spat angrily. "Just go away."

Curtis sighed. "Yeah, it seems you're definitely not the man I thought you were."

"So I keep hearing," he grumbled.

"The Jason I thought I knew… He wasn't this lame, sad sack of a person. He would do whatever it took to get his life back on track."

"Well I'm not Jason - at least to hear everyone else in this town tell it."

"Maybe they're right."

"You know what? Fuck you, Curtis! You don't know what I'm going through."

Curtis looked non-plussed and unflustered, even in the face of Jason's rage. "I just didn't think you would ever give up so easily."

Jason let out a long sigh. "I'm not giving up… Not at all. I am just giving Sam the space she needs."

"Is that what she really needs though? Or does she need you to pull her into her arms, hold her tight, and tell her how much she means to you?"

"She already knows how much I love her."

Curtis shrugged. "I don't think it would hurt to tell her one more time."

"Is this your way of giving me a pep talk?"

"I don't do pep talks."

"Then you're giving me the cold hard facts."

"The cold hard facts are that you love Sam, right? Would do anything for her and your kids, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then prove it, man!"

"And if I can't compete with my old face?"

"Then you fight… Fight harder than you ever have in your life for what's yours."

Jason nodded. "You know, for someone who doesn't give pep talks, you actually have a way with words." He picked up his wallet and pocketed it. "Thanks, man." He started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my family back."

* * *

**Fighting For Us**

Jason arrived back at Harborview Towers and took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. He needed to find the right words to say to Sam; to find a way to speak to her amazing heart.

The door opened in short order and she stood there, looking more beautiful than anyone had a right to. She also looked incredibly vulnerable and he hated the thought of upsetting her still more, but he had to say his piece. He just had to.

"Hey, Sam," he greeted her.

"Hi," she said uncertainly. She practically hugged the door, as if it were the only thing holding her upright. "I didn't expect to see you again today."

"I know. I wasn't planning to come back here tonight either but a good friend - maybe the only one I have left - reminded me this is where I belong. I promised you the day we married again that I would never leave you ever and I meant it. I am keeping that promise because I love you, Sam. I love you so much. I am going to fight for you; fight for our family. We belong together and I'll do whatever I have to to remind you of that."

She hugged herself protectively. "I-" She started and quickly stopped.

"Sam, talk to me. Please."

"I actually don't know what to say…"

"Then I'll do the talking this time… I'll tell you how I feel… Sam, I look into your eyes and I see my home; I see my whole world. I can't give up my life, my world. I don't want you to let me go because I know I never can let you go."

"I'm just really confused … The man who… Well-"

"The man who looks like I used to?"

"Yes. He called me after you left. He invited Danny and me to The Metro Court for lunch tomorrow."

Jason's heart dropped into his toes. _"_ _What?"_

Sam's eyes filled and she looked down at her tiny, bare feet. "I didn't tell him yes but -"

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really, if I'm being honest, but I feel, you know, like I should go."

"Sam, you are _not_ obligated to him. You owe him nothing. Besides, he's claiming some very bad people are after him and yet he wants to parade you and Danny around, make you both open targets? I would never put you two in danger like that. Ever. You know I learned my lesson after Manny shot you years ago; after -" his voice wavered -"after you collapsed in my arms and I felt the stickiness of your blood staining my fingertips." His eyes burned. "Sam, this guy - whoever he is - can't protect you and the kids like I can. He can't love you like I do.

"I would do anything for you," Jason went on. "Haven't you noticed that man only moves when Sonny and Carly tell him to? You're my priority. You and our children always will be. Tell me you know that."

"What if I don't know what to believe anymore?" Sam cried. Her whole body shook with a sob. Jason moved to her and took her face gingerly between his hands.

"You know _me._ You always have. I think you're the only one in the whole world who knows the real me. If you just look at me, you'll see I am the man I always was - the man who loves you more than life itself."

She slowly lifted her eyes to his. "Sam, it's me. I'm your husband; the father of your children."

"I'm confused … I'm scared. I hate those feelings."

"I know. Believe me, I understand. But the one thing I know for sure is that you're mine and I'm yours. You just have to know that too, okay?"

"What about Sonny and Carly?"

"What about them?"

"Sonny and Carly … they expect me to at least try and spend some time with him."

"Since when, Sam - since when do you do what anyone expects of you? Everyone expected you to die giving birth to our beautiful daughter - our little Scout - and you didn't. Everyone thought you were a goner when you had those seizures … Everyone's always had such high expectations for you, told you how it should be and how you should act, and you defied all of them. Now you want to listen to - to those people who are trying so hard to destroy us because some guy with my old face walks in and _says_ he's me?"

"Jason -"

"You called me _Jason._ You do know who I am. Deep down, you know I'm your Jason. The day we remarried, you said I made you so happy. You looked at this new face of mine and you said you loved me right then. Why does that have to change now, just because someone is claiming to be the 'real' Jason Morgan?"

"Please," she whimpered.

"No, please, Sam. Look at me. _See me._ The way only you have ever been able to. I am the man you fell in love with. I am _your_ Jason. Don't give up on us. I am pleading with you here. I need you. I love you. I love our children. If you give up on me now… I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I am confused… I am so turned around… Everything I thought I knew…"

"I know, baby. I know things are so confusing right now but you know me. You know me better than anyone. And I need a chance. Just one chance to prove to you I'm Jason - the Jason you love. To hell with what anyone else thinks. You are the only who will ever matter." He pressed his forehead to hers as he felt her whole body quake against his. "I love you. It's always going to be you."

Sam pulled back and his heart shattered.

_"Sam…"_

"I don't know…"

"You know. You know me! You know me here," he said desperately, pressing his hand over her heart, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she took in short, rapid breaths. "What do I have to do to prove that I'm the man I've always been?" He asked. "You didn't give up on me when I had no memory - when I was walking around calling myself by that dumb name, 'Mr. Doe'. You didn't give up on me and you know what? I can't give up on you either. I won't." He took her by her slender, heaving shoulders and yanked her into a kiss - a kiss he could only hope communicated to her every hope and desire inside of him. He loved her, beyond reason and rhyme, and needed to remind her that she felt that way about him too.

She allowed him to kiss her and then she was struggling against him, but he couldn't let go. He couldn't. He kissed her again, deepening the passion in it. She stopped struggling with his mouth covering hers, his tongue playing at the seam of her lips. She unclenched her jaw and he felt her give into the passionate, emotional kiss. She sagged against him, clutching at his arms, digging her nails into his skin until it was painful. But he didn't pull away; he never would. He had lost her before, but never again.

"Sam," he murmured against her lips. "I love you. Only you." He saw the tears gathering anew in her eyes. Soon, they had spilled over and he moved to dab at them carefully. She caught his hands and held them for a long moment, just staring up at him, almost as if in wonder. "What do you see, Sam? _Who_ do you see?" He asked.

"I see … You. I see the wonderful man I've always loved." He drew in a shuddery breath but it was quickly stolen away by the power of her kiss. He could drown in this moment and never come up for air.

His hands went to the hem of her flowing black blouse and he looked at her imploringly, asking for permission to touch her. She just stared at him, then nodded. He didn't need a second invitation. He was ripping the top off of her in the next moment, chucking it somewhere in the general vicinity of the front door. She stood there in her bra, looking up at him with those amazing, dewy brown eyes of hers. The ones he wanted to get lost in until the end of time.

"Make love to me," she said in a husky whisper. He reached behind her and flicked the clasp on her skimpy bra. He caught her large breasts in his cupped hands as they tumbled free. He let out a groan of pleasure just feeling her impossibly warm skin against his fingers. He circled the nipples with the pads of his digits. She moaned and together, in a familiar rhythm, they began walking backwards towards the sofa. He helped her ease down onto the plush cushions. He then just stared for a moment at her half-naked body. She was beautiful. Simply beautiful and there was no way he was ever going to tire of looking at her.

He leaned over to kiss each of her breasts, latching his lips onto the right one. She mewled and her hands came up to fist in his hair. She tugged on the roots as he lapped at her breast, moaning his name. _"Jasoonnn."_ She moaned "Jason, Jason, Jason" over and over as he brought her to a climax. Her body trembled; her legs shaking as an intense orgasm caught her in its grip. "Fuck!" She cried out and then went limp for a moment against the pillows. She just stared up at him. Her hands came up to caress his proud jawline and she kissed him again.

He continued to kiss her, only breaking the kiss long enough to strip off his blue tee-shirt. He sighed in pleasure as she tweaked his nipples and rose up to kiss each one. He spread her legs apart and knelt between them. He reached for the button on her jeans and flicked it open. She arched up to help him ease her pants down. She kicked them aside and he smiled at her as more of her sexy body was unveiled to his hungry eyes.

He touched her womanhood through the damp fabric of her panties and she shivered. Her eyes were wide and smoky; heavy-lidded. "Jason, please." She called him Jason again. God, he was never going to get sick of that.

He peeled down her panties and threw them aside as well. Then he placed his hands on her, sliding his fingers up to the apex of her thighs. He brushed his fingers over the soft, dark curls between her legs and then spread her thighs still wider apart. He sluiced a finger into her tight heat and she immediately clamped down around him. He thrust his finger in and out of her as he stroked the inside of her hip with his free hand. She was quickly coming undone again. He could see it in her eyes, in the set of her lips.

When she came again, she cried out his name. "Jasonnnn." It sounded like a sacred prayer to his ears. He kissed her and kissed her again as his hands slid up to her face, just holding her close for a moment.

"Jason, I need …"

"Say it, Sam. Please say it."

"I need you inside of me. Now."

"I need that too, Sam. So much," he said. He rose up on his knees and started to undo his jeans. Sam helped him shed them as well as his boots and socks. He was stark naked, bare to her in every way, just as she was to him.

She pulled him atop of her. She reached between them and rubbed her fingers down his shaft. She brought his engorged member to her entrance and he pushed into her. "Sammmmm," he growled as he settled deep inside of her, felt her silken walls clench around him. "Oh fuck."

He began to roll his hips, thrusting into her as they began to kiss anew. He pressed into her, drew out, and slammed back inside her channel. His fingers found her breasts again and she arched into his touch.

Their coupling was fast and feverish. As he felt both of them sailing towards the edge, he commanded her to, "Say I'm yours. Say I'm your man… Your Jason. Say it."

She nodded, whimpering, clinging to his biceps. "You're mine. You're my Jason," she cried out. "Always."

He slowed the pace of his thrusts as she hit her peak. Her whole face lit up in a brilliant smile and he followed her down after emptying his seed deep inside of her.

He collapsed against her, his head cradled against her chest as they simply breathed in time, saying nothing for a long, poignant moment. Her arms went to wrap around his waist and she held on tightly to him.

He looked at her. "Did you mean it when you said I'm your Jason?"

"Yes. I don't know who that man is… But he's not my Jason. I know my Jason and you're him. I am sorry that I doubted you, even for a second. I'm sorry that-"

He laid a finger gently across her puffy, thoroughly kissed lips. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just tell me we can make it through this, that we will stay together with our children."

A tear slid down her cheek. "We will stay together," Sam said. "I've lost you too many times before. I am not losing you again." She kissed him and snuggled against him, tucking her body into his.

Before long, they had both fallen into a peaceful sleep.  
 **  
The end.**


End file.
